


Dirty Thoughts

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s enough moonlight streaming in through the open window to highlight every curve and angle of Tim’s body. He’s got a pillow trapped between his cheek and an arm, second hand hidden underneath the same pillow, hair in messy disarray over the dark covers and Tim’s not wearing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [SUPER NSFW art](http://clarkedoesart.tumblr.com/post/17720855439/tim-drake-and-his-butt-per-the-request-of-the) that gives me all sorts of dirty feels. Just…FUCK.

He’s half asleep as he pads back to his room in the middle of the night. The corridor is dark and all of the tower occupants (plus a guest or two) are fast asleep. Kon wishes that he had grabbed another glass of water as he had left the kitchen. Just so that he could pour it over his head in an attempt to ward of the oppressive heat.  
  
San Fransisco is enjoying one hell of a heat wave and their cooling system went and gave up on them.  
  


Kon tiredly runs a hand over his forehead - he might have a higher body temperature and all, but the heat wave was making him feel more lethargic than hot. It’s got him off his game and with his head up in the clouds (literally and figuratively. Cassie had to rope him down when she found him with his head up in the middle of a passing cloud).  
  


His hand is on the door to his room when he hears a noise. He turns around, wondering where he heard the sound from. It’s not unusual to hear all manners of sounds coming from the sleeping quarters. _Some_ noises Kon avoids listening into and some noises are easily identifiable as sleep murmurs. This one…sounds familiar. He closes his eyes and tips his head to the side, waiting for a repeat.  
  


“nnnngh.” From right in front of him. Which happens to be Tim’s room. And the door is slightly open. “No.” Tim mumbles in his sleep, sheets shifting as he moves. _‘Probably another nightmare.’_ Kon thinks as he crosses the short distance to the ajar door.  
  


“No…don’t…” Tim groans and moves restlessly, the slick sound of fabric moving together sounding as loud as a thunder crack to Kon. He raises a hand to carefully push the door open. The first thing he notices is that Tim’s got the blinds up and the windows open full. But there is no breeze to bring respite to the figure lying on the bed.  
  


Every instinct that had been screaming at him to go to sleep suddenly shuts up. There’s enough moonlight streaming in through the open window to highlight every curve and angle of Tim’s body. He’s got a pillow trapped between his cheek and an arm, second hand hidden underneath the same pillow, hair in messy disarray over the dark covers and Tim’s not wearing _anything_.  
  


There’s not even a thin sheet to cover his hips as they grind into the mattress.  
  


It suddenly hotter inside the room as Tim’s thighs part and his eyes dart away from the dark shadows there. He stares for a long moment at Tim’s parted lips, feeling his breathing go shallow with every small whimper and moan that comes out. With one last worried look at Tim’s sleeping face, his eyes drag down the smooth curve of Tim’s spine. And he stares at the shadow between Tim’s parted thighs.  
  


His thoughts are taking a turn for the sexual the longer he stares. Urges he never even _considered_ were bubbling up in him. He wants to crawl up into that bed and lick every bead of sweat off Tim’s back. To run his fingers through that black hair and pull that head back before pushing his tongue in. To kiss down the incredibly erotic curve of Tim’s small but pert ass and leave dark love bites in the wake. To taste the dark shadows and then turn him over and push in-  
  


With a jerk he stumbles out of the room. He all but scrambles back into his room, slamming the door shut as he presses his back against it. He’s pretty sure that everyone in the Tower can hear the way his heart is pounding. He can’t get his breathing under control and his thoughts are completely scrambled. Most of his brain is _freaking out_ that he just thought…with Tim…  
  


Back sliding against the door, he huddles on the floor and groans. The minute his eyes close, he can see Tim lying there…the very picture of unintentional seduction. And then he hears another soft murmur. With a muffled groan, he slams his head back against the wall and tells himself that he isn’t going to jerk himself off to the sights and sounds of Tim having a wet dream.  
  


It’s a useless argument that fades away the closer his hands drift to his boxers. And then Tim _has to_ moan his _name_. Soft, dark and _needy._  
  


_‘Shit…’_  
  


He should be more shocked. He should be freaking out. He should be questioning _why_ Tim said his name. It shouldn’t be making him hard. It shouldn’t make his hand slide into his boxers and around his dick with an urgency that takes his breath away. It _shouldn’t_ make him come so hard that he almost blacks out.  
  


Panting, he sits there in his room. Trembling and staring at his hand covered with the clear evidence of what just happened. He hears Tim let out a long, low moan before sighing and a soft “Kon…” before blessed silence.  
  


“Fuck…” Kon curses as he continues to stare at his hand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Climax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592091) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin)




End file.
